Hidden Cavern
Hidden Cavern is the first dungeon in the game, Players will quest up to it at around level 10 (Recommended level is 12). The Hero Mode becomes available at level 15 (Recommended level is 17) with the same mobs but much stronger and better gear drops. Normal Mode Around level 10, players become eligible for a quest called Taken that sends the player after 'abducted visitors' inside the dungeon. Once inside there is another quest players can pick up called The End of the Affair where an NPC requests help retrieving her fiance Eli who was apparently seduced and captured by harpies. 'Quests' Taken The End of the Affair A Nauseating Request Naga on the Brain A Harpin' Good Time You Are My Son Shine 'Mobs' Bewtiched Naga Guard - Level 11-12 Bewitched Naga Patrol - Level 12 Naga Boss Luicinia - Level 12 'Strategy' You don't need to kill all the mobs. The best way to clear the dungeon is to hug around the walls and kill only the mobs that are directly in the way to the next portal. If you have immobilization skills, use them in situations when you're facing more than one mob at a time. There is an optional chest in the second map guarded by two nagas (and more before that) that contains a potion that you can use to weaken either the mini boss guarding the second map or the final boss. It is usually better to skip the chest because the bosses are easily manageable using the correct strategy. About the mini boss at the end of the second map: don't let it cast "bubble throw" as it is a hard-hitting skill. If you are a Sorceress, cast Interdiction to interrupt the spell as the yellow bar fills up. If anything, you should be keeping your Soul of Courage up to kill it faster. Of coursroing more than one mob at a time if you can. For the final boss you should always keep a dash skill (for Sorceress, it's "Teleport") off cooldown for the times when the boss uses an Area of Effect (AOE) spell on the ground (marked in red). Immediately dash out of it and attack the boss as it uselessly charges its attack. Secondly, when it says "Block the Attack!" it is much easier to step out of the way again (it's not a very wide attack, so only a few steps is o-k) and start hitting it to death than to try "blocking" the attack. Repeat this strategy and the fight should be an easy victory. 'Set Items' All the Sets Items have an individual equipment level 15, and players need to be level 12 to use. There is a total of 4 items for each Set (chest armor, gloves, leg armor and boots). * Warrior * Rogue * Guardian * Sorceress * Archer Hero Mode This mode is available at level 15, but around level 17 players will receive a quest asking them to enter the Hidden Cavern in Hero Mode and defeat the Boss. Also, the Set Items require level 17 to equip. 'Quests' 'Mobs' 'Strategy' 'Set Items' All the Sets Items have an individual equipment level 23, and players need to be level 17 to use. There is a total of 8 items for each set (including Sets weapons). * Warrior * Rogue * Guardian * Sorceress * Archer Videos File:Echo_Of_Soul_Hidden_Tavern_Guide File:Echo Of Soul Hidden Tavern Hero Mode Gallery Hidden_Cavern_screen1.jpg Echo of Soul Hidden Cavern screen2.jpg Category:Solo Dungeons